Arena Baseball
New York Insider Rules '''are a set of Arena or Indoor Baseball rules formalized in 1980. They are considered to be the basis for the rules of the modern game. The rules '''1st. '''The bases shall be from "'''home" to second base, thirty-four paces; from''' first to '''third base, thirty-four paces. Home plate '''shall be '''eight feet '''away from the '''wall; where home plate '''stands. The '''bases must be six feet '''away from the wall in which they stand, except for '''second base '''must be away from the '''wall in a diagnial pattern '''so that the '''paces from''' first to '''second base '''connect in a '''straight and even''' line.' '''2nd.' The pitcher's mound '''must be '''thirty-five feet '''away from '''home plate; while still facing home plate '''and inbetween '''home and second base. ''' '''3rd. '''The '''game shall consist of''' ten inn'ings; '''three outs '''ends an '''inning'. An inning '''shall consist of the '''top half '''of the inning (home team)' and the '''bottom half '''of the' inning (away team), unless the '''managers and / or captains of the teams agree 'that a '''coin toss '''shall decide who '''bats first '''and who '''bats second. ' '''4th. The defense consists of 9 players; three outfielders; they shall be called left , center, and right fielders; 4 infielders; they shall be called 1st , 2nd, and third basemen ''', and the infielder inbetween the 3rd and '''second basemen '''shall be called the '''shortstop; 1 pitcher shall be used (pitchers may be called up from the bullpen); and a catcher. ''' '''5th. '''The pitcher shall only throw from the pitchers mound and shall only '''pitch to the hitter '''from this spot; the hitter shall only stand in the '''hitters box; either on the left or right side '''of '''home plate. three strikes '''shall equal a '''strikeout; four balls '''shall equal a '''walk; if a batsmen gets''' hit he shall take '''first base. If the pitcher is to stop his motion when hes about to''' throw the ball the '''base runner '''under the '''balk rule '''shall '''move up one base '''unless the '''bases are load '''and / or there are more '''strikes '''than '''balls thrown '''to the '''batsmen. 6th. '''If the batsmen''' hits the ball off '''the '''wall in fair territory '''he shall be '''awarded a homerun; unless the ball is caught after hitting the wall. '''If the '''ball is''' caught the '''batsmen '''shall be '''out; if a infielder throws the runner out '''at any '''base that the baserunner is advancing to '''that '''baserunner shall be out and / or if the baserunner '''gets '''tagged out '''by an '''infielder '''he shall be '''out. '''But if the '''baserunner and the fielder steps '''on the '''base at the same time the baserunner shall be safe-''' hence '''tie '''goes to the '''runner. Infielding Rules 7th. Infielders shall not get in the away of the''' baserunners path. If a '''infielder does get in the way of the baserunner and does not allow the''' baserunner to go by him that '''runner shall be awarded the next base in front of him. However, a infielder may get in the way of the base path, if the ball is hit and lands in the''' base path. Infielders may move up if the to '''lay down '''a '''bunt and / or the ball. ''' '''8th. Infielders shall not and can not get the runner out '''by throwing the ball at the runner. ' Outfielding Rules '''9th. Outfielders '''shall and are required to '''wear gloves '''to '''field ground balls '''and '''catch' the ball when it is in the air '''and /or in any '''manner. 10th. Outfielders '''shall not and can not get the '''runner out '''by throwing the '''ball at the runner. 11th. '''If the ball is '''struck by the batsmen and''' hits the top of the roof and / or ceiling the batsmen shall be called 'out. ' Throwing the Ball Rules '''12th. '''The ball may '''hit the ground when thrown; if the ball is thrown and lands in the strike zone '''the '''pitch shall count as a strike. 13th. '''The ball shall not and may not be '''thrown at the''' batsmen which may be result in a '''warning or getting ejected from the game.